


Counting Down the Years

by katwalking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, media, real life family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwalking/pseuds/katwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene of life. An exclusive interview with 1st round draft pick, Nathan Mackinnon's, parents. Get to know how life has changed since their son landed the NHL's most eligible bachelor, Sidney Crosby, and changed the face of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Down the Years

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I couldn't shake. Likely needs a hundred more pages, but this is all I could manage. I invite anyone inspired to take up the cause. Feel free to find me on tumblr: katwalking.

The first time Nathan MacKinnon met Sidney Crosby, they were at the airport. Sidney, already a minor celebrity, was 15 years old. 

Nate was seven.

**

The MacKinnon home is well kept, well lived in. The walls are lined with pictures of Nathan and his older sister, Sarah. MacKinnon’s parents, Kathy and Graham MacKinnon, are seated close together on a plush love seat, cups of coffee in hand.

**“Did it surprise you? When you found out about the engagement?”**

Kathy smiles as Graham says, “Not really. The day after they first met, Nate told us he was going to marry Sidney Crosby.”

**“He was what, seven, eight years old? What did you think at the time?”**

“Seven. Well, he told us at breakfast. Came down stairs, big as you please, and halfway through pancakes, announced his plans to the whole family,” Kathy says. “I think we all laughed a bit and that was that. Wrote it off as a crush, hero worship.”

Graham leans forward a bit. “Not many people grow up to marry their childhood hero. With good reason, “he adds, “but Nate’s always been special.”

**

It doesn’t take long for Nathan’s name to become linked with Sidney’s. Cole Harbour’s not a big town.

**

“Sarah used to tease him all the time. Ask him how the wedding planning’s going. Now, he sends her email updates constantly. Pictures of tablecloths and venues.” Kathy laughs. 

**“Were you worried about the age gap? Nathan’s only 21 and they started skating together when he was 16, 17?”**

“Absolutely not,” Graham states firmly. “We’ve known Sidney for almost as long as Nate has and it was never a concern. Not even a hint of anything improper.”

Kathy’s lips turn up at the corners and it’s easy to see where Nathan gets his impish sense of humor. “Not on Sidney’s side anyway,” she says, “I had more than a few talks with Nathan during the early years. I know he valued Sidney’s friendship entirely too much to put him in a potentially awkward situation.”

**

Their first kiss was an awkward situation. To be fair, the amount of alcohol in Nate’s system at the time made closing the distance between his and Sid’s mouths seem like the only possible course of action. 

The feel of Sid’s ass beneath his hands was almost worth the sad twist to Sid’s mouth when Nate pulled back.

“Sid?”

“I,” Sid started, then paused, “you’re drunk. We should call it a night.”

In the morning, Sid had a list of reasons why moving beyond friendship was a terrible idea.

They were all stupid.

**

**“There were a lot of rumors before everything came out. Rumors about Nathan dating Taylor Crosby, Sid’s sister. They were pictured together a lot at Crosby’s summer camp.”**

“Yes, friends and neighbors were calling us up, congratulating us like Nathan had won some kind of dating championship,” Kathy says, laughing.

**“Did opinions change after the truth came out?”**

Graham nods. “A few, but we don’t dwell on those.”

“We learned a long time ago to avoid the internet,” Kathy says. “They’re happy together and that’s what matters.”

**“Any truth to the rumors about Nathan signing with Pittsburgh this upcoming off season?”** Here, they both grin at me before glancing at each other.

“We really couldn’t say,” Graham says.

The rest of the interview wraps up with a quick tour of the rest of the house, a brief peek into the study where all of Nathan’s trophies and medals are stored. 

Nathan’s recent gold medal from the 2015 IIHF World Championship is in a place of honor on the mantel. Beside it, in a simple, silver frame, is the picture of Nathan and Sidney’s first fateful meeting. 

Few people are lucky enough to have pictorial evidence of their first meeting, the beginning of a story spanning many years. One more reason, Nathan Mackinnon and Sidney Crosby are blessed. 

**


End file.
